


You Can't AVOID This Voidster!

by DaggerLobo



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Play, Crack Fic, Gay Sex, Hardcore Sex, Humor, M/M, Magic, Male with female parts, Vaginal Sex, whisks, wine bottles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:16:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9456929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaggerLobo/pseuds/DaggerLobo
Summary: NOTICE! I do not own Voidster, nor Spot, nor G. They belong to Dirtyskellylover and Allocatealoe. This is just a badly written fanfiction on that one time Voidster lost his dick. The best moment in the history of my life thus far. Skelly already kinda written something when answering asks of Voidster running away from G, and then having sex with him. But what if…  What if he didn’t get his dick back after having sex with G!? WHAT THEN!? There will be very much like crack and I don’t expect to capture anything other than the craziness of G and Voidster.This is a gift to my favorite writers under Skelly's permission. I bet you didn't think you'd SEE this huh!? WELL I WAS SERIOUS! *rocks back in rocking chair with a cup of mocha flavored coffee* Enjoy this crack...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dirtyskellylover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtyskellylover/gifts), [AllocateAloe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllocateAloe/gifts).



    One day Voidster lost is his dick, and he screamed, in pure rage and agony. He ripped his pants off and see’s in the mirror a purple lipped pussy. He then destroyed the mirror, with a scream. Then his monster husband came in and was like all “Hey Voidster, why you screaming you cunt?”

 

And Voidster says, “EXACTLY!” And shows G his dickless pelvis in grand gesture. The lich looks at the purple pussy lips, glistening in the light. There was a light pause as the lich decided to assess the situation the only way he knew how.

 

    “... I want that.” he says, pointing at Voidster’s pelvis.

 

    “Nooooooooo! You can only have my butt! Pussy is for Spot!” Voidster says as he covers his vagina, while Spot gets up, closing her book and goes out of the room, and in a different part of the house. She wanted nothing to do with these turn of events, her womanhood needed to recover for the next time anyhow.

 

    “Nope, not today.” is the final thing she says to them, not even sparing a glance back, leaving G and Voidster wrestling on the floor. They roll, they scratch, and they snarl. One clearly not interested in having the new part of them explored while the other wanted to indulge, and possible get some revenge.

 

    “I want your pussy.” G says in a dull tone as he pins Voidster down. The bigger monster snarls and kicks at G, “Ow…” he says as Voidster tries to run away.

 

    “I swear… You’re gonna like it.” G says, trying to get his mate to agree to this coupling. Kicks hurt, especially when aimed properly.

 

    “NO! You can’t have it! Only my butt-hole!” Voidster insisted, before getting tackled to the floor again. Like a strange rodeo with giant, gay monsters G rode Voidster like a bucking bronco, digging his heels into Voidster’s sides before rolling around again.

 

    “But I have that all the time.”

 

    “Heh… Butt…” Spot says in a different part of the house. You may think she is responding to the scenario happening between Voidster and the lich, but in fact she is reading a very interesting book involving a butterfly, and making a stupid joke. This is what we call in writing an unclear pointless transition, and a weak attempt at comedy. We already stated that Spot had left the room, addressing her again without telling the readers that reason can confuse them. The point is… Make the transitions clear, and have a purpose, unlike in this scenario here. This was writing tips, and breaking the fourth wall with the author of this fanfic. Let’s get back to what we really want to see. Two giant monsters fucking each other in a variety of ways.

   

    Eventually, because the author didn’t want to write it, the lazy bitch, G pinned Voidster down on his stomach, and began to stroke the violet, sparkly lips of his mate with his clothed pelvis. Slowly but surely, the humps began to call his mate’s dry mound to moisten up a little bit. The movement becoming hypnotic, and somewhat soothing. Voidster began to relax, and then said,

 

    “Okay… One round.” he says lifting his long, clawed finger up to show G with a slight pant. “Only cause I’m curious you dumb fuck.” Voidster adds, lifting up his hips so his upper body is touching the ground. It’s all G needs before ripping off his own pants and thrusting right into Voister’s small pussy. His grip on Voidster’s hips is bruising, claws digging in, causing some minor bleeding.

 

    “OOOOOOH FUUUCK!” Voidste wiggles his hips, claws digging into the floorboards, adjusting to the first dick ever in his cunt. His pussy, which had violet lips, and outer labia that faded to white to match his skin, had a vibrant color on the inside. His inner labia and clitoris was a dark purple with a slight shine. His inner walls produced a glittery like substance, it honestly looked like someone spilled children’s glitter in there. However no one did, because that would be painful. No… Voidster’s pussy just excretes, shimmering juices, which began to slowly spill down his thickish thighs, and G’s dick and balls.

 

    “Yeah, that’s what I am doing.” G replies as his oily colored dick begins to slide into Voidster, picking up the pace when more slick in felt. Voidster groans, unsure of how to interpret the feeling. It wasn’t like his butt, no that thing had the power to crush pens, but this… This felt different. Stretchy, built to be fucked. There’s a burn, but not matching up to the type of sting like he would feel when G stretched  his ass. The helplessness paired with it was… Unbearable, but… It oddly felt nice. The room was filled with the noises of wet flesh slapping against one another, and of Voidsters voice. It was just filled with,

 

“Ah… Yeah… Fuck… You fucking pansy. You a monster or a human!?” Voidster moans, spreading his legs out more to give his mate better access to his pussy. G took that challenge, and wraps his arms Voidster, fingers going down to press that little button known as the clitoris. Voidster squeals, bucking his hips back as his erect clitoris is circled at a quick pace. G bites down on his mate’s shoulder, black siliva burning where the incisions of teeth were, as his cums that dark, acidic, thick semen. Rope after rope of cum slushes around inside of Voidster, who figures out at the moment that he has a womb cause if he didn’t that cum wouldn’t be inside of him, it would be spilling out and burning his legs.

“A monster love… Your monster.” G responds, shuddering a bit as he finishes his first session. Voidster collapses most of his body onto the floor, his hips still in the air and attached to G’s dick.

 

“Heh… My milkshake brings all the G’s to the yard. And damn right… It’s better than Spots.” Voidster cackles weakly, G slams his cock in him again, and smacks his butt.

 

“Shut the fuck up. Spot is tight-Oh… Oh that’s...” G trails off when he feels Voidster tighten around him when he smacked his butt. Voidster clenched his cunt on contact, which sparked a new idea in the Lich’s mind, which then caused a very wide smile to emerge.

 

“Oooookay. Ready for round two? I need to get some things.” the Lich asks as takes himself out of Voidster, black oily goo plopping out of his mates slightly broken in pussy onto the floor with a SPLART! Didn’t even stay to listen to the answer. _‘Pfft… Selfish asshole. DIDN’T EVEN TRY TO COMFORT ME! I’ll fucking get my revenge later.’_ Voidster couldn’t believe that G wanted to go for another round. It’s usually him that does all the heavy lifting. However he was curious on what the lich was excited about.

 

“Gross…” Voidster mutters lifting himself up on all fours, and bringing his hand over to his abused pussy, scooping out some black sludge that we all like to call the Lich’s Cum. Also known as BLK, sold in stores everywhere, except near you. Looks like no one will get to enjoy G’s cum. It’s the diluted safely acidic version though, so it’s a rip off. Voidster examines the thick goop, slowly dripping down his fingers, before flicking it off, and wiping it on the floor. He doesn’t even wait for his mate to come back, he just wants to lay in bed for a bit. So that’s where he goes to lay his body for a little bit.

 

Meanwhile G got some things, a bottle of cheap wine, a whisk, a paper clamp, rope, a knocked out Spot and a handful of pens. He looks for his mate, until he finally finds him laying in one of the beds. “Come back to our room love. I got a surprise for you.”

 

“Is it fucking my pussy again?”

 

“Yes, but in a more creative way.”

 

“What makes you think I want to again? And by the way, I hope you know that when i get back to normal, it’s gonna be my turn to fuck you.”

 

“Kay, yeah, looking forward to it, and to answer why... I brought Spot.” G says as he shows the knocked out, and tied up human. Voidster looks over at Spot, a grin making it’s way up slowly.

 

“Alright. I’m in… What’s the wine for?”

 

“For you to drink.”

 

“But I don’t like drinking alcohol.” Voidster huffs, as he eyes the bottle.

 

“Oh don’t worry. You’re not gonna get drunk.” G explains as he places his items down and holds the rope.

 

“Let’s fuck each other before she wakes up.” G adds as he ties Voidster to the bed, face down at first and uncorks the wine. He smacks Voidster’s booty a couple of times, and inserts a finger into his tender asshole. Voidster gasps, letting G finger fuck his ass until he heard an uncorking sound. He looks back to try and take a look, the lich is holding the cheap bottle of wine, and takes a swig of it before spitting it in Voidster stretched out butt. He shudders at the feeling of cold liquid hit hit exposed hole.

 

“What are you planning?” the giant monster asks, violet eyes glinting in weariness, and curiosity. G smiles down at Voidster, making the monster lift an eyebrow before his mate says,

 

“I told you… This is for drinking. And you seem parched...” G spreads Voidster’s ass cheeks before pressing the nozzle of the wine bottle against his hole. Voidster tenses up, making G pause,

 

“If you tense up too much… You’ll shatter the glass. Take my advice you don’t want shattered glass in your colon, so drink up and relax.” G says a a dark, and yet sweet tone. Voidster thrashes a bit before feeling the nozzle press in more, he goes still and feels cold liquid start to pour in. G pushes in more… And more… until the neck of bottle in inside, and Voidster’s ass is guzzling down cheap red wine. Voidster shifts his hips, pussy moistening once again from the feeling of liquid rushing into his ass.

 

“Ah… Ah… Ha…” Voidster didn’t want to break the glass in his butt, he really didn’t, but the presence of another object entering his other hole makes his tense on the neck of the bottle. He looks down and sees a whisk being forced in his cunt.

 

“No fucking way.” he whispers as he feels the cold wires stretch his pussy out. The texture was indescribable, and honestly he was surprised. Who knew the lich had a dirty mind. His cunt was not only being assaulted by cold metal, but was getting so stretched out that he felt cold air brushing against the sensitive inner walls.

 

“Oh my God…” G turns to look at Spot waking up to the scene before her. Terrified. She was reading a book about butterflies damn it! And making butt jokes in her head! Then this asshole comes in, knocks her out with a weird smelling scent bottle, and she wakes up… Tied up and being scarred for life. She will never look at wine bottles and whisks the same.

 

Honestly G was just admiring how Voidster’s pussy was truly clenching on the whisk, before spinning it slowly. Then he heard Spot, and turned to face her, “I am your god…” he says before pulling out the whisk and fucking Voidster once again with his dick. The larger than life monster screeched, clenching down harder on on the black tinted dick. He begins to cum himself, juices spilling out all over the sheets as G twists and turns the wine bottle, watching the liquid guzzle down to nothing while Voidster’s intestines were filled with the red substance. He felt bloated, but also… So good to have his ass and cunt abused.

 

Spot just watches on in horror, unable to move as the scene repeats over and over. She look s away and see the pens, and paper clamps, and wonders briefly on what the heck those were gonna be for. And why the hell she was here!?

 

“Ah… Ha… G…” Voidster gasps as G fills him with his seed. Voidster clenches down hard, the bottle neck straining in his powerful glutes. G could hear the straining of the glass, Voidster could not keep himself relaxed anymore. So the lich slowly pulls the bottle out, red wine spilling in the process before exiting with a loud ‘pop’. Wine shoots out of his ass, and in that moment both monsters cum in unison.

 

While panting on the bed Voidster looks back at Spot, disappointed, “I thought… You had an idea with… The human…”

 

“I do… This is just the second round.” The Lich says as he rubs his lover’s back. He still wasn’t done!?

 

“Now hold still. We got all night to turn that cunt back into a dick. Theory, fuck it as much as you can until it turns back. Next round we need Spots… Assistance.” G says, his tone unwavering

 

“Works for me.” Voidster says, a grin spreading across his face. since he never really got this much attention from G before. Maybe this cunt given by that magic anon wasn’t such a… Dick move after all.

 

“My life is Hell.” Spot weeps, and oh dear human… You have no idea. 

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> And this is the end. I decided to leave it like that because... Well... I had a writers block for two fucking weeks. And this was rewritten... Again and again. This is the final product.


End file.
